The present invention pertains to a method and apparatus for providing a workstation at a tailgate of a truck.
A conventional pick-up truck with an open bed has proven useful to construction and other trade personnel for transporting supplies, materials, and equipment to and from job sites. Some people have used the truck""s tailgate as a workbench at a job site. However, the tailgate is often too small to act as a suitable workbench.
One aspect of the present invention comprises a workstation for use with a tailgate of a truck The tailgate is pivotable between a generally closed position and an open position where the tailgate is generally upright when in its closed position and extends generally rearwardly when in its open position. The tailgate has an inner surface where the inner surface faces generally upwardly when the tailgate is in its open position. The workstation comprises a first part adapted to be mounted to the tailgate of the truck and a second part being hingedly connected to the first part to pivot between an open position and a closed position. The second part generally overlies the tailgate when the second part is in its closed position and the first part is mounted to the tailgate. The second part extends generally rearwardly from the tailgate when the second part and tailgate are in their respective open positions and the first part is mounted to the tailgate.
Another aspect of the present invention comprises a method. A truck comprising a tailgate is provided wherein the truck tailgate is pivotable between a generally closed position and an open position. The tailgate is generally upright when in its closed position and extends generally rearwardly when in its open position. The tailgate has an inner surface that faces generally upwardly when the tailgate is in its open position. A workstation is provided comprising a first part that is adapted to be mounted to the tailgate of a truck and a second part that is hingedly connected to the first part to pivot between an open and closed position. The second part generally overlies the tailgate when the second part is in its closed position and the first part is mounted to the tailgate. The second part extends generally rearwardly from the tailgate when the second part and tailgate are in their respective open positions and the first part is mounted to the tailgate. The method further comprises attaching the workstation to the tailgate of the truck and pivoting the tailgate to its open position. The method further comprises pivoting the workstation second part to the open position and placing a work project on a work surface of the workstation.
Other objects and features of the present invention will be in part apparent and in part pointed out hereinafter.